


Весь мир — театр

by MissNemo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Secret Marriage, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNemo/pseuds/MissNemo
Summary: Осенью 2009 года Роза без предупреждения появилась в квартире Джейка и предложила ему пожениться. И это было странно по целому ряду причин, главная из которых — Джейк понятия не имел, что она вообще знает его адрес.— Нет, серьезно, — сказал он, отсмеявшись, — почему ты здесь?Роза посмотрела на него, приподняв бровь, и сказала:— Тысяча отжиманий.— Лады. Дай мне только захватить пальто.





	Весь мир — театр

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the world's a stage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149422) by [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates). 



> Бета [хочется жить](http://fanfics.me/user219670)

Джейк знал: вероятность того, что он сохранит доверенный ему секрет, всегда составляла близкий к нулю процент. Роза же, наоборот, находилась на противоположном конце шкалы: её послужной список в этом вопросе был идеален (мог ли кто-то иметь более чем идеальный послужной список? Джейк готов был поспорить, что если кто-то и мог, то это была бы Роза). Таким образом, на двоих они имели шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят, что их секрет так и останется секретом.

Когда правда вышла наружу, Джейк не был так уж сильно удивлён тем, что о них узнали. Гораздо больше его поразило то, что на это потребовалось пять лет.

— Вы _женаты_?

-

Осенью 2009 года Роза без предупреждения появилась в квартире Джейка и предложила ему пожениться. И это было странно по целому ряду причин, главная из которых — Джейк понятия не имел, что она вообще знает его адрес.

— Нет, серьёзно, — сказал он, отсмеявшись, — почему ты здесь?

Роза посмотрела на него, приподняв бровь, и сказала:

— Тысяча отжиманий(1).

— Лады. Дай мне только захватить пальто.

Они поженились в мэрии. Единственными свидетелями были две пугающе красивые женщины, кратко представленные Розой как Сэм и Сандра и сохранявшие каменное выражение лица на протяжении всей церемонии (несмотря на то, как часто и старательно Джейк улыбался им). Роза не сказала, кто они или откуда она знает их, или почему они вообще здесь.

Джейк и не спрашивал.

— Хочешь пива? — поинтересовался он после того, как их объявили мужем и женой.

Когда судья сказала: «Вы можете поцеловаться», Роза свирепо смотрела на бедную женщину до тех пор, пока та не перевела глаза на Джейка. Тот беспомощно развёл руками и похлопал Розу по плечу.

Это, казалось, удовлетворило всех.

Бар на той стороне улицы был из тех, в которых меню предлагает десять тысяч видов пива и только шесть различных закусок. Именно в подобных местах Джейк предпочитал обедать.

— Ну, — сказал он, когда они сели, каждый с бокалом пива в руке, — твоё здоровье!

Роза хмуро посмотрела на него, но Джейк, не дрогнув, улыбался до тех пор, пока она неохотно не подняла свой стакан и не чокнулась с ним.

— Мазель Тов(2)! — произнёс он, усмехнувшись.

Роза даже не улыбнулась.

— Да ладно, ничего? Мы же только что поженились! Я думаю, это должно гарантировать хотя бы крупицу тепла в твоих глазах… для своего нового мужа, — он пошевелил бровями.

Роза пнула его под столом. Сильно. Джейк вскрикнул от боли и потянулся вниз потереть ушибленную ногу.

— Не называй себя так.

— Как? Твоим му-уже-ем? — Джейк протянул последнее слово так, что оно оказалось на несколько звуков длиннее обычного, а затем быстро подобрал ноги, чтобы она не смогла ударить его снова.

— Именно.

Джейк закатил глаза.

— Прекрасно, но если я не могу дразнить тебя по этому поводу, то это портит мне всё веселье!

Пауза.

— Я знаю, знаю: спросить, волнует ли тебя это.

— Не волнует.

— Зану-уда, — снова протянул он, покачав головой, и добавил после короткой паузы: — Значит ли это, что ты не хочешь, скажем так, _скрепить сделку_?

Роза раздражённо уставилась на него.

— Я имею в виду секс, — услужливо подсказал ей Джейк, растянув губы в своей самой широкой, самой самодовольной улыбке.

— Я знаю, что это значит, — отрезала она. — И нет, я не хочу.

Джейк пожал плечами.

— Тебе же хуже.

Он замолчал на мгновение, а после спросил, слегка посерьёзнев:

— Так что, ты планируешь сказать мне, зачем все это было нужно?

Роза сделала большой глоток пива и встретилась с ним глазами.

— Нет.

— Серьёзно? — разом поникнув, спросил он. — Ничего? Даже не намекнёшь? Да ладно, дай мне хоть что-нибудь!

Она посмотрела на него через край пинты и напомнила:

— Тысяча отжиманий.

— Нечестно! Что если я наложу вето?

Роза покачала головой.

— Это так не работает.

— Проклятье, — пробормотал он слегка расстроенно, — ты права.

Несколько минут они сидели в тишине. Ну, относительной тишине: Джейк бегло комментировал внешность каждого посетителя в баре, пока Роза притворялась, что слушает его.

— Так, — сказал он в итоге и, положив обе ладони на стол, чуть-чуть наклонился так, чтобы смотреть ей прямо в глаза. — Я не уверен, что понимаю, что тут вообще происходит, и не собираюсь заставлять тебя объяснять, но, полагаю, ты бы хотела сохранить всё в тайне?

— Точно, — согласно кивнула Роза. — Не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, что я вышла замуж за твою жалкую задницу.

Джейк драматично положил руку на сердце.

— Твои слова ранят меня, Роза! Не думаю, что тебе следует быть такой грубой с тем, кто оказал тебе услугу, и кто, я могу добавить, твой муж, — произнёс он, одними губами прошептав последнее слово.

Роза свирепо уставилась на него.

— Ладно, — после паузы начал Джейк, — наихудший вариант: правда выходит наружу. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?

— В целях уклонения от уплаты налогов.

Он покосился на неё.

— Я чувствую, что ты обманываешь меня, но это именно то, что я скажу.

— Прекрасно.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо.

— Великолепно.

Джейк закатил глаза.

-

Потом… Джейк не то чтобы забыл об этом, но… Ладно, он забыл об этом. Брак так слабо повлиял на его повседневную жизнь, что он просто полностью выкинул его из головы. Была одна безумная переписка, когда Джейк, в первый раз после свадьбы подцепив девушку, спрятался в её ванной и отправил Розе сообщение: « _подожди тебе же плевать если я с ней верно_ ». Следующие две минуты были, вероятно, наиболее напряжёнными в его жизни, а многоточие, которое он получил в ответ, — самой злой и осуждающей отповедью, которую он когда-либо видел.

Джейк не был уверен, будет ли всё продолжаться в том же духе до тех пор, пока Роза не скажет «тысяча отжиманий», чтобы развестись.

-

— Перальта!

Джейк поднял голову с рабочего стола, за которым просматривал заметки по текущему делу и совершенно точно не спал, и повернулся в кресле, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с Холтом.

— Капитан, — воскликнул он, — не важно, что сказала вам Сантьяго, я не спал.

— Я и не думал, что ты спал.

— Великолепно.

— Теперь я так думаю.

Джейк, повесив голову, вслед за Холтом прошёл в его кабинет.

— Диаз заболела, — сказал тот после того, как закрылась дверь.

Джейк кивнул. Единственная причина, почему он уже знал это, заключалась в том, что Роза вчера рано ушла с работы и уже тогда выглядела слегка больной.

— Спасибо за информацию. Я немного волновался за неё.

Джейк не был уверен, как Холту удалось передать закатывание глаз, не изменив при этом выражения лица, но это было великолепно. Он уже почти открыл рот, чтобы спросить, но капитан прервал его:

— Есть несколько срочных документов, которые Диаз должна подписать, — Холт тяжело вздохнул. — Окружной прокурор дышит мне в затылок, так что мне нужно, чтобы ты съездил к ней и добыл её подпись.

— Есть две проблемы, капитан, — сказал Джейк, подняв руку, чтобы перечислить: — Во-первых, я нахожу больных людей невероятно отвратительными, а, во-вторых, я не знаю, где живет Роза.

— Вот её адрес, — сказал Холт и передал ему стопку бумаг с приложенным к ней адресом.

— Но бактерии мерзкие, — проскулил Джейк.

— Спроси, волнует ли это меня, Перальта. Давай, спроси меня.

— Не хочу, — неловко пробормотал Джейк, перемещая вес с ноги на ногу.

— По очевидным причинам я не могу послать Чарльза, — начал объяснять Холт. — То же верно для Хичкока и Скалли.

— Ну, а что насчет Эми?

— Я слишком ценю Сантьяго как детектива, чтобы сделать это с ней...

— Эй!

— ...а если я пошлю Джину, мы, вероятно, никогда не увидим ни одну из них снова. Теперь иди.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Джейк, — но, пожалуйста, знайте, как я страдаю по этому поводу.

— Принято во внимание.

-

Джейку пришлось целых пять минут колотить в дверь, громко крича, прежде, чем Роза ответила.

— Не волнуйтесь, — сказал он соседям, высунувшим головы из своих квартир, — я полицейский.

— _Какого чёрта_ ты здесь делаешь? — агрессивно спросила Роза, хотя её обычная свирепость была слегка приглушена лихорадочно яркими глазами и красным носом.

Джейк широко улыбнулся.

— Специальная доставка, детектив Диаз!

Он протянул ей документы и ждал до тех пор, пока Роза не была вынуждена забрать их у него.

Когда она отвернулась от двери, Джейк пролез в квартиру. У него не было абсолютно никаких иллюзий, что Роза оставила бы его стоять на пороге, дай он ей хотя бы полшанса.

— О, боже, — изумлённо протянул Джейк, окинув взглядом разбросанные по всему кофейному столику коробки из-под еды навынос, грязную посуду в раковине, лежащие повсюду бумажные салфетки, — ты неряха!

Он, обернувшись кругом, поднял сияющие довольством глаза на Розу.

— Заткнись, — чихнув, сказала та, — я болею.

Джейк продолжил ухмыляться, но всё же решил мудро промолчать.

Роза села на диван, взяв документы. Джейк наблюдал за ней несколько мгновений до тех пор, пока не почувствовал зуд под кожей. Бр-р, бактерии!

Неспособный сдержать себя, Джейк собрал пустые коробки из-под еды и выбросил их, а потом поискал под раковиной пару резиновых перчаток. Без защиты он не собирался даже пальцем касаться использованных салфеток!

Ничего не обнаружив, Джейк надел пару прихваток, собрал весь мусор и вынес его. Когда всё было сделано, он вернулся в квартиру и немедленно взялся за грязную посуду.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила Роза, некоторое время спустя зашедшая на кухню (и хотя Джейк был уверен, что она никогда не описала бы ни одно из своих действий как «шарканье», другого слова для этого было не найти).

— Я вынес мусор, — ответил он. — А эта посуда начала обрастать плесенью.

— Твой стол — отдельная экологическая система. Не думаю, что ты имеешь право судить.

— Грубо. Но справедливо.

Джейк продолжил намыливать тарелки и миски в раковине.

— Прекрати это! Ты выводишь меня из себя.

— Присядь, — участливо предложил он, — а то выглядит так, будто ты вот-вот рухнешь.

Роза попыталась свирепо уставиться на него, но он просто отвернулся и указывал ей рукой на дверь до тех пор, пока она не вернулась в гостиную.

Джейк убрал чистую посуду и подмёл пол, раздумывая, следует ли ему попытаться взяться за ванную или это приведёт к его мучительной смерти. Решив действовать наверняка, вместо этого он заглянул в холодильник и нашёл только банку рассола, подозрительное деликатесное мясо, разнообразие приправ и несколько испорченных овощей в контейнере. Джейк покачал головой, вытащил еду с истёкшим сроком годности, выбросил её и вернулся в гостиную.

— В твой холодильник даже заглядывать стыдно, — уведомил он Розу.

— Серьезно?

Джейк кивнул и сказал:

— Я вернусь через двадцать минут, и тебе лучше бы впустить меня, — он помолчал, подумав. — Знаешь что, просто дай мне ключи, так будет проще.

Роза приподняла бровь, но Джейк смотрел на неё до тех пор, пока она, вздохнув, не сказала:

— На тумбочке у двери.

Он не знал, что любит Роза, но решил, что любой, чувствуя себя дерьмово, не отказался бы от супа. Джейк решил зайти в одно знакомое местечко. Суп там был очень похож на тот, что он ел в детстве. Потом Джейк пошёл в магазин полуфабрикатов и купил апельсиновый сок, мороженое и кучу салфеток.

Когда он вернулся в квартиру, Роза спала на диване, тихо сопя. Если бы Джейк ценил свою жизнь меньше, то сделал бы видео для последующего шантажа, но, увы: ему нравились его гениталии там, где они есть, так что он просто убрал еду в холодильник и оставил коробку салфеток на столике перед Розой с запиской, после чего ушёл.

Два дня спустя Роза вернулась на работу и поставила кофе на стол Джейка. И, хотя это не отразилось на ее лице, он мог с уверенностью сказать, что она улыбается.

-

Джейк оказался весь покрыт слизью — буквально, на него вылили ведро слизи! — во время погони за преступником.

Он остановился и взглянул на подошедшую Эми. Несколько долгих секунд они молча осматривали эту ужасную, отвратительную слизь.

— Думаю, дальше я справлюсь самостоятельно, — быстро сказала Эми.

Джейк застонал. Ему чертовски не хотелось уступать Эми возможность произвести задержание, однако приходилось признать: у него не было другого выбора.

Когда он попытался поймать такси, водитель рассмеялся ему в лицо.

— Ни за что на свете не пущу тебя в свою машину в таком виде, приятель.

— Я арестую тебя, если ты не отвезёшь меня домой, — пригрозил Джейк, пытаясь говорить суровым голосом, но это сложно сделать, когда с тебя буквально капает какая-то неопознанная субстанция.

Он ещё долго мог слышать смех таксиста, уезжающего вдаль.

Тяжело вздохнув, Джейк огляделся. Он находился более чем в тридцати кварталах от своей квартиры, и попасть в метро в его нынешнем состоянии будет определённо сложно (если вообще возможно). Однако… Роза жила всего в трёх кварталах, и, хотя Джейка не прельщала мысль о том, чтобы пройти весь путь в таком липком и отвратительном состоянии, это всё же было меньшим злом.

— Убирайся, — сказала Роза сквозь закрытую дверь, когда Джейк наконец-таки добрался до её квартиры.

— Да ладно тебе! Я покрыт слизью, Роза! Слизью!

— Я прекрасно вижу это, — её голос был приглушен. — Именно поэтому я ни за что на свете не пущу тебя в мою прекрасную чистую квартиру.

— Я сильно сомневаюсь, что она чистая, я видел, как ты живешь.

— О да, лесть откроет тебе все двери!

— Да ладно тебе, — заскулил он, — я уже прошёл три квартала в таком состоянии, моя одежда насквозь промокла! И она начинает натирать в деликатных местах, и, что бы ты ни думала, ощущение не из приятных!

— Мне. Всё. Равно.

— Роза. Роза. Роза. Роза, — громкий стук в дверь сопровождал каждый раз, когда он произносил ее имя. — Я не уйду отсюда, пока ты не впустишь меня! Роза. Роза. Роза. Роза. Роза. Роза.

Дверь открылась, и Джейк быстро отскочил назад, чтобы ни одна капля слизи не попала на Розу. Он мог доставать её, раздражающе стуча в дверь, но точно знал: стоит ему коснуться её, и можно помахать на прощанье своему шансу принять душ.

— Боже, _ладно_! Ты самый настырный человек на Земле!

— Я знаю, — сказал ей Джейк, широко ухмыляясь.

— Жди здесь.

Роза исчезла внутри квартиры, а, вернувшись, принесла полотенце, которое положила перед ним на пол.

— Становись на него и шаркай ногами, пока не доберёшься до ванной. Ничего не трогай.

— Так точно! — послушно отрапортовал Джейк и начал медленно двигаться в направлении ванной комнаты.

Душ занял больше, чем стандартные для него пять минут, но, в конце концов, он убрал всю слизь и грязь со своего тела и волос.

Джейк обернул чистое полотенце вокруг талии и прошёл в гостиную. Роза посмотрела на него, отложив книгу.

— Не могу поверить, что ты заявился сюда во время моего выходного, покрытый слизью. Серьёзно, Перальта?

Джейк пожал плечами.

— Не то чтобы я просил быть покрытым слизью, Роза, — раздражённо сказал он и продолжил, ухмыляясь: — Я храню такие вещи для моей личной жизни.

Роза закатила глаза. Джейк пожал плечами и спросил:

— У тебя есть какая-нибудь одежда для меня или нет?

Роза поднялась без единого слова и ушла, как он предполагал, в спальню. Появившись несколько мгновений спустя, она бросила ему пару безумно больших треников и изношенную футболку.

— Боже мой, — изумлённо протянул Джейк, — с какими парнями ты спишь?

Роза скрестила руки на груди.

— Да, точно, — быстро пробормотал он, — не отвечай на этот вопрос.

Чистый и одетый, Джейк сел на диван рядом с Розой.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила она.

Он пожал плечами.

— Я скажу тебе, чего я точно не сделаю. Я не вернусь сегодня на работу, можешь быть уверена в этом. Я оказался покрыт слизью, Роза, слизью!

— Я видела.

— Если я не заслужил провести остаток выходного дома, то я не знаю, что ещё того заслуживает. Кроме того, Эми в любом случае поймает преступника, так что там нет ничего, требующего моего присутствия.

— Это же враньё. Абсолютное.

Джейк отмахнулся от неё:

— Замок — замок.

— Ты просто дважды произнёс слово одинаково.

Джейк пожал плечами и поглубже устроился на диване, опустив голову на подлокотник. Он никогда не упускал возможности вздремнуть.

Резкая мелодия его телефона, вибрирующего на кофейном столике Розы, развеяла его дремоту. Лицо Холта мелькнуло перед его мысленным взором.

Джейк тяжело вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, подбирая невероятно широкий пояс штанов.

— Долг зовёт, — сказал он.

Роза посмотрела на него, но ничего не сказала.

— Точно. Всё было великолепно.

-

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила Роза, когда дверь её квартиры, наконец-таки, открылась.

Джейк сгорбился.

— Кое-что, — он сделал неопределённый жест, — происходит в здании, где я живу.

Роза покачала головой без капли сочувствия.

— Неубедительно.

Джейк громко вздохнул.

— Мои соседи устроили безостановочный секс-марафон в течение, я клянусь, Роза, последних трёх дней, и если я как следует не высплюсь, я просто пойду туда и убью их, — он прервался, — или присоединюсь.

Роза скрестила руки на груди.

— Я схожу с ума, — отчаянно сказал он, запуская руку в волосы. — Я не могу продолжать дрочить, Роза. Я не могу. Можно мне, пожалуйста, войти ненадолго, обещаю, ты даже не заметишь, что я здесь.

Роза закатила глаза и, бросив раздражённое: «Весьма сомнительно», всё-таки отступила в сторону. Джейк решил считать это своей победой, несмотря ни на что.

Устроившись на диване в гостиной, он огляделся и спросил:

— Ну… чем ты занимаешься?

— Непохоже, что я могу не замечать тебя.

— Может, фильм посмотрим? — предложил он.

Роза тяжело вздохнула, но поставила «Штурм Белого дома». Джейк и не собирался жаловаться.

Когда фильм закончился, Роза повернулась к нему до того, как он попытался уйти, и сказала:

— Я собираюсь заказать пиццу.

— И я... рад за тебя?

Роза закатила глаза.

— Нет, идиот, какую начинку ты хочешь? И не заикайся даже про зелёный перец, или я выпотрошу тебя.

— Что угодно подойдёт, — быстро сказал Джейк, не смея шелохнуться на случай, вдруг она заберёт своё предложение и выставит его, отправив обратно в квартиру, полную никогда не заканчивающихся звуков секса.

Роза заказала пиццу по телефону и села обратно на диван.

— После еды я впадаю в коматозное состояние, так что если ты захочешь посмотреть что-то ещё, то тебе придётся самому встать и поставить фильм, — предупредила она.

Это не стало чем-то _особенным_ , ладно, вовсе нет. Просто иногда, когда Джейк скучал или чувствовал себя одиноко, или хотел есть, он приходил к Розе с едой навынос и каким-нибудь фильмом, и они зависали вместе, молча смотря на экран. Ну, это можно было считать относительной тишиной: Роза обычно молчала, а Джейк бегло комментировал фильм. Это все равно работало для них.

Не то чтобы подобное случалось часто. Нельзя было усмотреть в этом какую-то закономерность, не существовало чего-то особенного, что заставляло Джейка мчаться через весь город, чтобы провести время вместе. Но иногда он просто делал это. Роза никогда не приглашала его сама. Однако это не имело никакого значения: она также никогда не выгоняла его и только постоянно закатывала глаза раз или два перед тем, как впустить в квартиру. И это, как выяснил Джейк, было настолько хорошо, насколько возможно.

Всё было в порядке. По крайней мере, Джейк не задумывался над этим.

— Я принёс тайскую еду и трилогию Борна, — сказал он в один воскресный полдень, появившись ни с того ни с сего.

Роза просто открыла дверь, пропуская его внутрь.

На середине «Превосходства Борна» она сходила на кухню и вернулась с двумя бутылками пива. Роза молча передала одну Джейку, и они чокнулись.

— Твоё здоровье, — сказал он.

В квартире было тепло, и после пары бутылок пива Джейк почувствовал, как его охватывает дремота. Он поставил пустую бутылку на стол, свернулся на диване, устраиваясь поудобнее, и, должно быть, уснул. Следующее, что Джейк почувствовал, — диван прогнулся, когда Роза села рядом с ним. Он лежал на боку, одна ладонь зажата между шеей и подушкой, и вся рука онемела. Джейк вытянул её и слегка коснулся колена Розы. Она смотрела на него с выражением, наиболее близким к мягкому из всех, что он когда-либо видел на её лице. Когда Джейк перевернулся на спину, Роза убрала волосы с его лица.

— Эй, — сказал он хрипловатым со сна голосом, — прости, что отключился. Не знал, что я так быстро пьянею.

Джейк улыбнулся, пытаясь не замечать, как её рука задержалась на его лбу, как её пальцы перебирают его волосы. Роза посмотрела на него темными и спокойными глазами, в которых, однако, не было ни намёка на то, о чем она думает.

Джейк удивился, когда она наклонилась и поцеловала его. Ее губы были мягкими и сухими, и, когда Роза мягко выдохнула, он почувствовал слабый запах пива в ее дыхании.

Его рука, опущенная на ее колено, свободно обвилась вокруг ее талии, не прижимая к себе, но постоянно присутствуя. Роза положила руки ему на грудь и слегка откинулась назад, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Не против? — спросила она.

Джейк смотрел на неё, взвешивая.

— Ты не услышишь от меня «нет», — в конце концов, сказал он.

Мир вокруг был медленным и тягучим, почти сказочным. Роза двигалась спокойно и уверенно, и Джейк не мог не следовать за ней.

Потом они лежали вместе в кровати, восстанавливая дыхание, и он внезапно вспомнил, что они женаты, что она его жена. Так что, может это и заняло несколько лет, но их союз был подтвержден.

Он начал смеяться.

— Что тут смешного? — спросила Роза.

— Ничего, — мудро решив держать рот на замке, ответил Джейк.

-

Они не _спали вместе_ или что-то вроде. Просто иногда, когда Джейк приходил к Розе, вместо того, чтобы есть еду навынос и смотреть фильм, они ели еду навынос, смотрели фильм и занимались сексом.

И дело в том, что это был хороший секс. Хороший секс, который случался достаточно часто, так что Джейку потребовалось несколько месяцев, чтобы заметить: он не был на свидании и не спал с кем-то другим с того первого раза между ним и Розой.

Это… приводило в замешательство, как минимум.

Они были женаты и спали вместе, и не может ли в таком контексте каждый раз, когда Джейк приходил и приносил еду, и они проводили время вместе, рассматриваться как свидание? Было довольно похоже. Они проводили больше времени вместе, чем он когда-либо проводил с любой из своих предыдущих девушек, и, если бы Джейк был честен сам с собой (он сильно старался не быть), Роза ему нравилась гораздо больше, чем любая из его прошлых девушек.

Даже когда они не занимались сексом.

Иногда Джейк приходил после дежурства или просто в выходной, и они просто падали на диван, не в силах даже подумать о том, чтобы встать и поставить фильм. В такие дни они могли часами смотреть отстойное телевидение, или порой Роза выбирала что-нибудь на Нэтфликсе, и они просто сидели рядом, едва соприкасаясь телами, и просто были вместе.

Это было жутко, пугающе и странно.

Джейку это не нравилось.

Роза никогда не говорила о том, что они делали. Она всегда была инициатором: смотрела на него или клала руку ему на ногу, или вторгалась в его личное пространство, садясь на его колени. Однако Роза никогда не говорила об этом или о том, что они встречались несколько раз в неделю и занимались сексом.

В обычной ситуации Джейк был бы на седьмом небе от счастья. Свободный секс без заморочек, когда не приходится говорить о своих чувствах? Идеально! Пожалуйста, дайте два.

Вот только Джейк замечал всё чаще и чаще, что это не было чем-то обыденным, что существовали обязательства, что у него появились чувства и что он, чёрт возьми, хочет поговорить об этом! Всё было ужасно, и Джейк это просто ненавидел.

Он не ненавидел Розу.

Джейк был мужчиной. Он мог взять себя в руки и спросить Розу, что они делают, он мог объяснить ей, что он чувствует по отношению к ней. Он правда, правда мог.

Он _мог_.

Ладно, хорошо. Ему было страшно. Вот. Джейк признал это.

А потом… однажды он услышал, как Чарльз подкатывает к Розе в комнате отдыха. Само по себе ничего удивительного в этом не было: Чарльз проделывал это несчётное количество раз. Джейку в таких случаях всегда хотелось вмешаться и сказать что-нибудь, потому что, честно говоря, все чувствовали себя как-то странно, просто глядя на это. Единственное, что останавливало его, — знание того, что Роза определенно не оценит его рыцарского порыва и что она может прекрасно справиться самостоятельно.

Итак, Чарльз, подкатывающий к Розе, не вызывал никакого удивления. А вот Роза, сказавшая, что у неё есть парень, стала сюрпризом.

Потому что это определенно было новостью для Джейка.

Он вспомнил, что сразу после свадьбы на вопрос о том, будет ли она против, если он будет встречаться с кем-то, Роза сказала: «Нет». Разумеется, Джейк знал, что она ходит на свидания. Роза была умной, красивой и неприступной. Тот факт, что она встречается с кем-то, не должен был стать шокирующим. И уж точно не должен был стиснуть его грудную клетку так, чтобы ему на секунду стало трудно дышать.

То, что сам Джейк не встречался с другими, не значило, что этого не делала Роза. Они никогда не говорили о том, чтобы быть верными друг другу. Они никогда ни о чём не говорили.

«Ну и прекрасно, — сказал он себе. — Все просто прекрасно».

— Это нормально, что я здесь? — спросил Джейк, придя в следующий раз к Розе.

— Что? — она уставилась на него в недоумении. — Да, конечно.

— Ты уверена? — уточнил Джейк. — У тебя нет никаких планов или что-то в этом роде?

Роза повернулась и прошла в квартиру, не отвечая. Джейк последовал за ней.

— Нет, серьёзно. Всё в порядке?

— Я уже сказала, что это так, — ответила Роза, садясь на диван.

Джейк присел рядом с ней, но не слишком близко.

— Какого чёрта? — спросила она. — Ты никогда не спрашивал раньше. Ты просто приходил.

— Да, ну, я… Я не хотел вламываться к тебе?

Роза просто уставилась на него.

— Ну, не знаю, — пробормотал он, — забудь об этом, неважно.

Роза пожала плечами и включила эпизод «Специального корпуса».

Джейк не спрашивал больше, потому что да, это было странно. Он просто приходил — как делал всегда. Если у Розы был парень, Джейк не знал о нём, и она никогда не упоминала его. Он просто надеялся, что их пути никогда не пересекутся.

-

Когда их секрет, наконец, раскрыли, причина была глупейшей из всех. Нет, серьёзно. _Глупейшей_.

Дело в том, что Джейку действительно нравилось заполнять онлайн-опросники для конкурсов. Он часто занимался этим просто так, не воспринимая всерьёз (хотя и выиграл однажды довольно неплохой байк). Джейк не помнил и половины розыгрышей, в которых участвовал, потому что их было слишком много, и большинство, вероятно, — просто пустышки.

Так что, когда он наткнулся на один конкурс, предназначенный исключительно для женатых пар, он подумал: «Почему бы и нет?» и сделал это. И в ту же секунду забыл об этом.

Некоторое время спустя ему на почту прислали два билета для нью-йоркского лодочного тура для пар. И всё было бы в порядке, если бы: а) вся почта Джейка не доставлялась в участок, и б) они не были адресованы мистеру Джейку Перальте и миссис Розе Диаз.

Упс.

Само по себе это, вероятно, могло было быть разыграно как ошибка или шутка, но Джина заполучила конверт в свои руки до того, как Джейк или Роза пришли на работу. К тому времени, когда они прибыли (к несчастью для них, но абсолютно случайно — в одно и то же время), худшее уже случилось.

— Вы _женаты_?!

— Что? — Джейк всё ещё лишь наполовину проснулся, и определённо не был готов к тому, что первым делом ему придётся иметь дело с потенциальным раскрытием его секрета. Никто не может всерьёз ожидать, что так рано утром человек способен справиться с этим. — Нет. Что? Нет. Что?

— Заткнись, Джейк, — прервала его Роза.

Она скрестила руки на груди и угрожающе уставилась на всех (что определённо не вызвало эту странную тесноту в груди Джейка, нет, определенно не вызвало).

— Мы не женаты.

— Оу, — сказала Джина, и Джейк хорошо знал это выражение её лица. Он научился бояться этого выражения. — Но это так, — её голос был тошнотворно сладким. — Я уже проверила в базе данных утром, — она ухмыльнулась и приподнялась на месте, слегка аплодируя. — Вы абсолютно точно женаты.

— Джина! — воскликнула Эми. — Это огромное вмешательство в их личную жизнь!

Пауза.

— Ладно, расскажи мне всё!

Джейк чувствовал громкий звон в ушах. Он знал наверняка, что Джина пройдётся по всем фактам их брака, и все остальные будут радостно слушать. Роза всё ещё свирепо смотрела вокруг, но в её глазах появилась новая грань, которую Джейк никогда прежде не видел.

— Эй, — он коснулся её плеча и попытался не отпрянуть, когда она посмотрела на него. — Чёрт, мне действительно жаль.

Роза вздохнула.

— Всё нормально, забей.

— Нет, — твёрже сказал Джейк, — я облажался, и мне жаль. Я не думал, что это всплывёт. Я не хотел предавать твоё доверие.

Её взгляд слегка смягчился.

— Всё нормально. Правда.

Джейк слабо улыбнулся.

— Просто помни, — добавила Роза, — что, когда я убью Джину, тебе нельзя свидетельствовать против меня.

Джейк уставился на неё. За всё время, что они были женаты, Роза никогда не делала отсылок. Никогда не относилась к нему иначе, чем как к другу или коллеге, и сейчас, здесь она шутила о том, что он, ну, её муж. Это выбило весь из него весь воздух, и несколько долгих секунд Джейк просто пытался тщательно дышать.

— Почему вы вообще женаты? — спросила Эми. — Вы не живёте вместе, Джейк постоянно ходит на свидания, и я даже не знала, что Розе вообще может кто-то _нравится_. Я не понимаю, это не имеет никакого смысла.

Джейк посмотрел на Розу, надеясь, что та вмешается, но она ничего не сделала.

— В целях… уклонения от уплаты налогов? — неуверенно предложил Джейк.

— Да ладно, — фыркнула Эми, — ты даже не знаешь, как выглядит форма W2! Это никак не может быть причиной, почему вы женаты. Попробуй ещё раз, Перальта.

Роза продолжила хранить молчание.

— Технически, — сказал Джейк, подняв палец, — технически, в некотором смысле, учитывая, что мне не приходилось платить налоги с 2009 года, ты не права.

Все уставились на него.

— Что? — спросила Роза, заговорив в первый раз. — Если бы я не сделала этого, он бы попал в тюрьму за неуплату налогов. Имеет смысл.

Джейк указал на неё и с энтузиазмом кивнул:

— Именно.

— Ладно, — протянула Эми, — но какова настоящая причина?

Роза ничего не сказала. Джейк пожал плечами.

— Ты ведь знаешь, так? — спросила Эми. — Пожалуйста, Джейк, скажи мне, что ты, по крайней мере, знаешь причину.

Он поднял руки ладонями вверх с классическим выражением «Что тут поделаешь?».

Эми буквально ударила себя рукой по лицу.

— Она попросила, — просто сказал Джейк.

Роза остро взглянула на него, и он опять не смог расшифровать выражение её лица. К счастью, Холт появился в дверях своего кабинета до того, как у Джейка появился шанс начать строить догадки или хотя бы открыть рот и сказать что-то, что всё ухудшит.

— Перальта, Диаз, в мой кабинет. Немедленно.

— Итак, — начал Холт после того, как они сели перед ним, закрыв дверь.

Джейк затылком чувствовал прожигающие взгляды каждого в участке. Он не хотел первым нарушать тишину, но был уверен: ни Роза, ни Холт не начнут этого разговора.

Джейк глубоко вздохнул.

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — в конце концов, сказал он.

— Вы женаты, — констатировал Холт.

— Да, — кивнув, подтвердил он.

— Вы двое.

— И снова верно.

— Во имя всех святых, почему?

Джейк был готов открыть рот и ответить, когда понял, что Холт смотрит на Розу.

— Эй!

— Это не конфликт интересов, — сказала Роза, заговорив в первый раз. — Мы не партнёры, и мы не живём вместе.

Холт вздохнул. Это было почти самым заметным проявлением эмоций из всех, что Джейк когда-либо замечал у него. Он почувствовал легкую дрожь гордости из-за того, что именно он стал причиной.

— Смотрите, чтобы это не стало проблемой, — приказал Холт и отпустил их.

-

Джейк пришёл к Розе два дня спустя и спросил:

— Нужно ли нам поговорить об этом?

Он передал её индийскую еду, которую принёс в качестве подкупа. Роза обожала бирьяни(3).

— Поговорить о чём?

Они прошли в гостиную и сели на свои привычные места на диване. Джейк несколько секунд паниковал по поводу того, что у него было здесь «привычное место». Для них это была такая рутина, что даже Роза больше не утруждалась протестовать.

Джейк внезапно испугался: вдруг она скажет, что из-за того, что их секрет был раскрыт, им следует прекратить… ну, что бы они ни делали, и, ладно, возможно, осознание того, что он _не хочет_ расставаться, не должно было так удивить его. Дело ведь даже не в сексе, хотя тут он точно не жаловался. Постоянно великолепный секс, кто бы от такого отказался? Но дело не в нём. Если бы Роза сказала, что они никогда не смогут заняться сексом снова, Джейк не был бы в восторге, но он хотел бы остаться рядом с ней. Но если бы она объявила, что они не могут больше проводить время вместе или — он содрогнулся — должны развестись… он не знал, что бы тогда делал.

— Поговорить о том факте, что все знают, что мы женаты, — пояснил Джейк.

Роза пожала плечами.

— Я так не думаю.

Пауза.

— А ты хочешь поговорить об этом?

Джейк вроде как хотел. Он хотел поговорить о том, что они делают, и значит ли это что-нибудь, и почему они женаты, начать хотя бы с этого. Однако Роза сказала: «Тысяча отжиманий». Джейк знал, что если бы она хотела обсудить всё это с ним, то сделала бы это.

— Неа, — пробормотал он, — всё нормально.

-

Когда Джейк проснулся, его лицо было прижато к шее Розы, её волосы щекотали его нос. Его рука была перекинута через её талию, а её колени упирались в его собственные.

Джейк потёрся носом о её нежную кожу и оставил несколько сонных поцелуев. Лишь через несколько секунд он осознал, что сквозь шторы просачивается утренний свет.

Джейк вспомнил, как пришёл к Розе после долгого дня в участке — из тех, когда верх берет ощущение, будто не было достигнуто никакого прогресса ни в одном из дел, и всё, чем он занимался, — это нескончаемая бумажная работа и погоня за собственным хвостом.

Роза ударила его по плечу, проходя мимо, и сказала:

— Давай, пойдём.

Джейк не попытался сопротивляться, даже не подумал об этом. Он поднялся на ноги и подхватил своё пальто.

Они воспользовались метро по пути в её квартиру, где Джейк сразу же рухнул на диван. Они весь вечер дремали на диване, пили пиво и ели то, что заказала Роза. Поняв, что он больше не может держать глаза открытыми, Джейк поднялся и начал искать своё пальто.

Вместо того, чтобы позволить ему уйти, Роза схватила его за руку и отвела в её спальню. Она толкнула его на спину и стянула одежду с них обоих, и они занялись сексом, так медленно и лениво, что их тела не столько двигались, сколько тёрлись друг о друга. Джейк не мог держать глаза открытыми, но он водил руками вдоль её бёдер, вверх и вниз, обхватывая её грудь.

После этого они просто лежали, измотанные и прижатые друг к другу. Джейк должен был подняться, собрать свои вещи и вернуться в свою квартиру. Вместо этого между одним вздохом и следующим он уснул.

Сейчас, в спальне, залитой утренним светом, в тёплой постели, отдохнув и восстановив силы, Джейк размышлял, было ли это правильным решением. Должен ли он был уйти? Разбудить Розу? Притвориться, что этого не случилось? Джейк никогда не оставался на ночь до этого, и Роза никогда не говорила, что хотела бы этого.

— Заткнись, — пробормотала она.

— Я ничего не сказал, — шепотом запротестовал Джейк.

— Ты думаешь слишком громко, и ещё слишком рано. Молчи и спи.

И, ну… этого было достаточно.

-

Не то, чтобы Джейк намеревался начать изредка оставаться у Розы. Просто иногда после того, как они занимались сексом, он закрывал глаза на пять минут, а, когда открывал их, за окном темнело, и было логичнее остаться под одеялом рядом с Розой, в тепле и уюте. Роза никогда ничего не говорила, но в то же время никогда не пыталась вышвырнуть его из квартиры. Никогда не заставляла его уйти или вела себя так, будто его присутствие — тяжёлое испытание. Иногда утром, когда они просыпались, сплетённые друг с другом, она опускала руку ему на плечо и рисовала узоры на его груди и животе пред тем, как толкнуть его и заставить встать с кровати.

Иногда Джейк оставался два дня подряд.

Иногда больше.

До того, как он осознал это, куча его вещей мигрировала в квартиру Розы, и для них не было ничего странного или необычного в том, чтобы уйти с работы вместе без предварительного соглашения.

Однажды утром, когда они сидели на кухне и Роза поставила перед ним тарелку с яичницей. И тут Джейк осознал, что любит её.

— С-спасибо, — запнувшись, поблагодарил он.

Роза улыбнулась.

-

— Я просто не могу понять, как ты можешь не знать, почему женат, — сказала Эми.

Джейк поднял голову, оторвав взгляд от бумажной работы. Она сидела за своим столом, по-видимому, занимаясь своими делами, но Джейк мог сказать, что она по большей части прокрастинировала.

— Да боже мой, ты все ещё беспокоишься? Забудь об этом.

— Да, я все ещё беспокоюсь, — упрямо продолжила Эми, положив руки на стол и наклонившись вперёд. — Я не понимаю, почему ты — нет. Я не понимаю, как ты мог просто забить об этом. Ты не хочешь знать? Это не сводит тебя с ума?

— Это определенно сводит с ума тебя, — ответил Джейк.

— Да! И я хочу знать, чтобы я могла перестать думать об этом! — она тяжело дышала, явно взволнованная.

Джейк на секунду задумался, на что это похоже, постоянно быть настолько взволнованной по поводу всего на свете.

Он пожал плечами.

— Это не беспокоит меня. Мне не нужно знать. Кроме того, не то, чтобы это настоящий брак. Я просто оказал Розе услугу.

Эми посмотрела на него, и Джейк узнал этот взгляд. Это был ты-ведёшь-себя-как-полный-идиот взгляд, который, стоит признать, большую часть времени он заслуживал, потому что вёл себя, как полный идиот. Но прямо сейчас? Скорее нет, чем да.

— Что? — спросил Джейк.

Эми подняла руки, сдаваясь.

— Я не хочу быть вовлечённой в твою жизнь.

— Ты разыгрываешь меня? — спросил он. — Все, что ты хочешь, — это быть вовлечённой в мою жизнь. Мы буквально только что говорили о том, как сильно ты хочешь именно этого.

Она вздохнула.

— Хорошо. Я просто подумала: странно, что ты сказал, что это ненастоящий брак, хотя вы двое уходите с работы вместе каждый день, и, когда мы проводим расследование вне участка, ты всегда настаиваешь, чтобы остановиться и взять еду на обед для Розы, и ты покупаешь ей напитки, когда мы в баре, и вы двое садитесь рядом всё время.

Джейк уставился на неё.

— Скажи правду, — сказала Эми, — когда ты в последний раз возвращался в свою квартиру.

Джейк… не мог вспомнить.

— Вы двое часто ведёте себя, как женатая пара — для двух людей, которые предположительно «по-настоящему» не женаты. Это всё, что я говорю.

— Но! — запротестовал он и остановился.

У Розы был парень. Джейк _слышал_ , как она сказала, что у неё есть парень. Стоит признать, он был рядом с ней довольно много времени и никогда не видел кого-либо ещё. И Джейк менял свои планы, чтобы провести время с ней, а Роза, кажется, не возражала. Они практически всё время ели вместе, и проводили все вечера вместе, и он внезапно не мог найти причин, почему это _не_ настоящие отношения.

— Проклятье.

Эми сегодня выглядела особенно самодовольно.

-

В баре тем же вечером Роза подошла к нему и передала пиво. Джейк улыбнулся, и, когда она приблизилась, вытянул руку, обхватив её за плечи. Они стояли так почти пять минут, просто болтая, до того, как он осознал, насколько близко к друг другу они находятся, осознал, что касается её, не задумываясь об этом, и что Роза просто принимает это.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она, заметив его долгое молчание.

— Да, — уверил её Джейк и увидел её улыбку. — Да, всё отлично.

Так и было.

Вернувшись в её квартиру, Джейк сбросил обувь и взял стакан воды.

— Послушай, — сказал он, — Я знаю, это что-то вроде нашей фишки — ни о чём не говорить, и это здорово…

Джейк прервался.

— Нет, подожди. Это не здорово, вот что я пытаюсь сказать. Я хочу поговорить об этом.

— Ладно. О чём ты хочешь поговорить?

Джейк открыл рот, но ничего не сказал. Роза уставилась на него.

— В любой момент, Перальта.

— Я думаю! Не дави на меня!

Роза закатила глаза.

— Я просто… У тебя есть парень?

Она посмотрела на него так, будто он сошёл с ума.

— О чём, чёрт подери, ты говоришь?

— Я слышал, не знаю, около месяца назад, как ты сказала Чарльзу, что у тебя есть парень, но я здесь постоянно, и мы проводим всё время вместе, и я… — он прервался, потеряв запал.

— Ты грёбаный идиот, — сказала Роза. — Нет, у меня нет парня.

Джейк с облегчением расслабил плечи.

— У меня есть муж, идиот.

Он резко взглянул на неё.

— Подожди-ка, что?

Роза пересекла комнату, так, чтобы стоять прямо напротив него.

— Ты здесь всё время. Мы проводим всё время вместе. _Ты_ мой парень. Мы поженились, помнишь?.

— Оу, — сказал он и улыбнулся, — верно.

Роза обернула руки вокруг его шеи и притянула к себя для поцелуя.

— Ты хочешь поговорить о чём-то ещё? — спросила она, слегка кусая его губы.

— Не-а, всё отлично.

Роза улыбнулась и притянула его для очередного поцелуя. Джейк долго целовал её в ответ, а затем резко отклонился.

— Нет, подожди. Есть ещё кое-что.

— Что? — раздражённо спросила она.

— Я люблю тебя.

Роза улыбнулась.

— Я знаю.

Джейк уставился на неё в неверии.

— Ты что, только что… ты сейчас «отхансолила»(4) меня?

Она самодовольно улыбнулась.

— Боже, — простонал он, — почему я вообще женат на тебе?

— Я никогда тебе не скажу.

Джейк вдруг понял, что это действительно ни капельки не беспокоит его.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Став детективами, Роза и Джейк заключили договор: они пообещали доверять друг другу, несмотря ни на что (если один говорит «Тысяча отжиманий», значит, он готов в случае провала их сделать).
> 
> 2) Фраза, происходящая из иврита, которая используется для поздравления в честь какого-либо события в жизни человека. Джейк — наполовину еврей, так что было решено оставить так.
> 
> 3) Второе блюдо из риса (обычно сорта басмати) и специй с добавлением мяса, рыбы, яиц или овощей. Распространено во многих странах Азии.
> 
> 4) В фильме «Империя наносит ответный удар Хан Соло на признание принцессы Леи в любви ответил: «Я знаю».


End file.
